Coming Home
by Barney wait for it Stinson
Summary: Sam's coming back to her real life in Seattle.
1. Chapter 1

Sam was sitting in her and Cat's apartment, watching the reruns of iCarly while ignoring Cat while she ranted on about some guy she liked. I think his name was Bobbie, or Cobbie or something like that. UGH! That girl can talk forever and ever and ever and ever and ever...

"SAM!"

"What unnaturally redhead person?" Cat rolled her eyes and said, "I was asking you about your love life. I mean you know all about mine now. Oh Robbie!" So thats the kids name. Robbie is such a nerd name. Speaking of nerds... No snap out of it Sam you aren't going down that road again no matter what the nub looks like shirtless.

"I don't have a love life phsyco! No boys like me enough to be my boyfriend and I'm fine with that. Mamna is a good single gal."

Cat looked confused and said, "Then what's up with all of the pictures of that boy from that show that was on the web that you did when you were a Seattle person?"

Not knowing what to say, Sam walked away without replying. "Ok so your leaving now. Ok well good one sided conversation!"'

Sam heard her phone ringing and looked at the contact name, "Holy chiz! Hey Carls whatcha need?"

"Hey Sam! It's so nice to hear your voice again! It feels like it's been forever since we've talked! Well Italy was so magical and-"

"Carly do you know how much international calls cost? Make it quick unless you wanna sell this phone you're blabbing on!"

"well i would have to do that if I was in Italy."

"Well where are ya Brune?"

"Home! Meet me at the apartment as soon as youre ready to come back. I'll be waiting for you. Stay blonde." Then she hung up the phone. Holy. Freaking. Ham. Carlys back. The wonderful Seattle adventure continues. Eh, LA is nice but my life is in Seattle. Time to be a Pucket and get back to it. After throwing all the stuff I care about in a bag, I left a note on my bed explaining everything and ran down stairs.

"Bye Cat, see you maybe never again!"

"But- what- uh- You owe me currency!"

Sam drove off on her motorcycle as fast as she could. She was going back. Back to Carly. Back to Spencer. Back to Gibby. Back to T-Bo and the Groovy Smoothie. Back to iCarly. Back to everything, and especially him. Him- the guy she's been in love with since her first kiss, her first and only love, the only person who's ever made her such a sap, who she can trust, the one and only Freddie Benson.

Finally, she got to Bushwell. As she entered she received a warm and welcoming greeting, "OOOOOHHH! YOU AGAIN! First that prissy missy comes back, and now you you filthy demon! Blah blah blah!" He slouches and falls asleep in his chair, snoring like he's trying to win a contest.

"Nice to see you too Lewbert. well catch you later!"

Running upstairs, she didn't miss a beat. Carly and Freddie. Carly. Freddie! Then as she got to the oh so familiar hall she realised she had a choice of who to see first. Her mind was quickly made up, and Sam knocked on the door.

The door opened revealing the thing she's wanted most for the longest time. And that beats ham. Yes you heard me- it's better than ham. And then Sam lost all the self-control and Pucket boundaries shed been building up since the dawn of time. "Benson I've missed you so damn much." Then she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and starting kissing him passionately against the wall in the hallway next to his door.

After about ten seconds of realising what was happening, he started kissing back with a passion that matched hers. After about five minutes of making out, he pulled away leaving Sam looking dissapointed, even letting out a slight whimper. He took her hands and pulled them to his chest, "I love you too Sam."

"I never-"

"You didn't have to. And by the way, I've missed you too."

Sam took her hands away and glared at him, "You are the snappiest girl in the world Benson."

He flipped them around so he was pressing her against the wall with a hand next to her head. Ok, that was sorta kinda really hot...

"But I'm all yours." She nodded with a very nonSamish smile plastered on her face and rapped her legs around his waist kissing him like these were her last minutes on Earth. Eventually they were down on the floor, Never breaking contact from each other.

The door opened next to them, "Hey Freddie are you alright? i heard a lot of moaning and I wanted to see if you were fine and-" then she saw them and let out a screech that could be heard halfway across the rolled off of Freddie quickly and tried to flatten her messed up hair though it was a fools mission. Carly helped her up and pulled her into a tight hug, "AH! We have so much to talk about! I have so many stories from Italy, and I bet you have some boy things to tell me about! Come into the apartment one you and your boy say bye! Well ttyl!"

After the door slammed they looked at eachother awkwardly. Then he spoke up, "Sam will you be my girlfriend."

She pretended to think about it, "Hmmm well dating a nub will ruin my rep, but since it's already been ruined before by this same circumstance yeah I'll let you date momma you momma's boy."

He leaned over to kiss her But she put finger on his chest, "Not until after Carly time. Then it's just you and me." Sam gave him a peck before hitting him on the arm, "Thats for letting me go to LA, nub." Then she smiled and walked into Carly's for what she knew would be the longest girl talk ever.

So I haven't decided if this is a one-shot or not. I'm considering making it a series or possibly just making a sequel that is Carly and Sam's girl talk. Tell me what you think through comments and if you think it should live on.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everybody! So I read the reviews and I am aware that my first chapter was rushed, so I hope this one is better. Even if it's not, hopefully you like the plot and can overlook the mistakes. So here is part two of Coming Home.

* * *

><p>After Carly closed the door behind her, Sam leaned in to continue kissing Freddie passionately, but he stopped her. "Sam, no Sam! Look as much as I would like to spend the whole day making out with you," Sam raised her eyebrows at this prompting him to blush, "I'm not the only one who's been missing you. So what we're going to do is stand up, fix up your hair, and then you're going to spend some time with your best friend."<p>

She pouted her lip and looked at him pleadingly, but he shook his head with determination. Realizing he was right and she was being foolish, Sam stood up and adjusted her clothes and hair so it wouldn't look like she had been lovingly kissing her love just moments before. When he stood up as well, she punched him in the arm, "That's what you get for being too smart!" He started rubbing his arm and contorted his face into mock pain, but his face soon broke into a wide smile.

"I love you so damn much, Puckett." Sam melted straight into his arms at these words.

She looked up at him and said, "Good for you, Benson." She walked away from a shocked Freddie, who had been expecting a reply of the same nature as his statement. Sam turned around just as she was about to enter the room and said smirking, "Oh yeah, and I love you too." She couldn't wipe the smile off her face as she entered the Shay home. Everything was so familiar, like she had never even left Seattle.

Sometimes she wondered why she had ever left for L.A. in the first place. Even though Carly was gone, all of her other friends were there along with the familiar places and, of course, Freddie. Eventually she concluded that it was out of pure envy. Sam hated to admit it because she loved Carly to death, but she was jealous of her from time to time.

At some points it had been because of her perfect personality, or her amazing grades despite all of her extra activities, and from time to time it had been due to Freddie liking her so much. When she had made the irrational decision to hop on motorcycle and leave for California though, it had been that Carly was going on an adventure without her. Perhaps it was a stupid thought, abandoning everything she loved out of envy, but it was real nonetheless.

Snapping out of her train of thought, Sam pressed the button and waited for the elevator up to the second floor. Stepping in, she was reminded of all the things that went down in this elevator. From chick hunts to breakups, it had become a part of her.

Sam was met with an annoyed Carly as the elevator doors opened. She had her arms crossed and her foot taping with eyebrows raised. "Took you long enough." But, just like Freddie, her anger so subsided to joy, "Sam! You're here! I missed you soooo much! We have so much to catch up on!" she said as she pulled Sam into a long hug.


End file.
